Engine blocks are massive, and typically require two or more workmen to manipulate during removal from and/or replacement in a vehicle. Even with the aid of a hoist or the like, at least one person is required to attend to the motion of the dangling engine block while another attends to the engine connections. However, sometimes only one workman is available to remove or replace an engine block in a vehicle, and this lone workman must contend with the rotation and swaying of the massive engine block as it is suspended by chain from a hoist while simultaneously trying to remove or replace fasteners and connections to the vehicle, which may prove overwhelming and dangerous. Thus, there is a need for more efficient method and apparatus for facilitating the removal, manipulation, and replacement of an engine block by a lone mechanic.
The present novel technology addresses these needs.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.